


The Fairest One of All

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, CWC, Community: comment_fic, Cordelia POV, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Humor, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel had backed them up against the wall opposite of the full-length mirror Cordelia had put in the room after she moved in with him. She had put it in to see what she looked like when she was getting dressed in the morning, but now she saw, for the first time in her life, what she looked like when she was getting undressed and being driven to the heights of arousal. The sight was surprisingly hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt: "author's choice, author's choice, sex in front of a mirror": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/769160.html?thread=100761992#t100761992
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship, and Angel's soul has been restored permanently.
> 
> The sequel to this fic, where Cordy and Angel watch the sex tape they made together is called "Burning Up the Screen," and you can read it over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11028987

Cordelia giggled when Angel shut the door to his room. The fact that he was kissing her neck lightly, which was kind of ticklish, might have had something to do with it.

Or maybe it was just that she was really, really, ridiculously happy. She had been ever since she and Angel had confessed their true feelings towards each other. And especially since they had discovered a way to restore Angel's soul permanently. Now, she and Angel could just be together without holding back for fear of taking things too far. It was so freeing.

Cordy's giddiness abated somewhat when she stepped away slightly and examined the button-up shirt he was wearing. In the lustful mood she was in, it looked way too complicated to open. So, Cordy decided to rip it off him.

Angel was attempting to glare at her, but he was obviously amused. "You do realize you ruined this shirt, don't you?"

Cordy shrugged. "I'll buy you a new one." She pushed it down off his shoulders and blatantly ogled Angel's naked chest. After seconds of staring, she managed to look up at Angel's smirking face. "Besides, it was your fault, anyway."

Angel backed her up against the wall near the doorway, which instantly made Cordy wet. She always loved when he loomed over her like this, whether it was on a mattress, by one of their desks (when the others weren't around, of course), or in this case, against the wall. She was kind of hoping Angel would screw her silly up against this wall. The way he was lifting her top made it seem like he would.

Cordy shook her head. She had just heard Angel saying something, but in her daydream, she hadn't heard his exact words. "What?"

Angel chuckled. "I asked, how exactly you ripping my shirt off was my fault." He unhooked her bra and started to take that off as well.

"You were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me on the stairs. Ahh." Or apparently, now either. Because once Cordelia's bra was gone, his hands had immediately landed on her breasts and were gently massaging them and caressing her nipples in a way that was making her knees weak. Luckily, Angel pressed her up against the wall so she wouldn't have to worry too much about being able to stand. She felt his hard cock grinding against her hip and moaned.

Angel's eyes were darkened with desire as he looked down at her. "I need you, Cordy."

She needed him too, inside of her, preferably. "Angel--"

He leaned down to kiss her, and Cordy closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. By the time he pulled back to kiss her jawline and neck, she was breathless and panting for oxygen. One of Angel's hands lowered to undo the side zipper on her skirt and Cordy opened her eyes and licked her lips at what she saw.

Angel had backed them up against the wall opposite of the full-length mirror Cordelia had put in the room after she moved in with him. She had put it in to see what she looked like when she was getting dressed in the morning, but now she saw, for the first time in her life, what she looked like when she was getting undressed and being driven to the heights of arousal. The sight was surprisingly hot. Cordy knew she was a looker, but with her skin flushed pink all over, her lips reddened from all of the kisses Angel had bestowed, her ample breasts heaving up and down as she struggled to breathe, and clad in only her panties and the high heels she had been wearing earlier, she looked better than she ever had. She froze, watching as Angel's invisible hands started to tug down her panties.

Angel glanced behind him at the mirror and turned back to Cordy with a warm chuckle. "You, uh, you like watching yourself?"

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. Seeing herself like this was kind of a turn-on, actually. Cordy knew she still had a somewhat egotistical streak, but she didn't know she would be so into seeing herself naked. She only wished she could see Angel. Stupid regular mirrors wouldn't show a vampire's reflection.

Cordy stepped out of her panties, which hit the floor, and closed her eyes with a soft gasp when his thumb rubbed slow, maddening circles over her clitoris and his fingertips traced teasingly over her entrance without actually going inside. "You know, I was thinking we would move this to the bed to be more comfortable. But, since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much..."

Cordelia opened her eyes, watching for a few seconds as she rocked shamelessly against Angel's hand before she leveled a glare at him and undid his button and zipper. "I'd enjoy this a hell of a lot more with you inside me."

Angel grinned wickedly when she shoved off his pants and boxers and obligingly stepped out of them. He easily lifted her into his arms, and Cordy wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave her an oddly innocent peck on the lips. "Your wish is my command."

Cordy bit down on her lip and whimpered when he finally pushed his huge cock inside her, inch by inch. Fuck, this was exactly what she had been waiting for. She felt so perfectly full with him inside her.

And the image in the mirror didn't exactly hurt either. Her hair was lightly tousled from being lifted up against the wall, as if she had deliberately styled it that way. The color on her cheeks had deepened to a healthy flush. Her hands were wrapped around nothing (really Angel's shoulders), and her legs were spread wantonly. She couldn't see Angel's dick, but she could see how her pussy was stretched around him. Damn, that was hot.

Angel stilled once he was fully inside her. "You okay, baby?"

Cordelia laughed and deliberately squeezed her inner walls around Angel's cock. She smirked at the muttered curse he let out. She loved making him react like that. "I feel incredible. And I look pretty damn amazing when you're inside me."

She could feel Angel's smile against her shoulder. "I know." And then he started thrusting in and out.

He went kind of slow at first, but Cordy dug her nails into his back and urged him to go faster. He did, and Cordelia stared at the mirror, entranced by the image of her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved up and down the wall and her inner thighs tensing rhythmically thanks to Angel's thrusts. The sight was hypnotic.

She couldn't keep her eyes open when Angel adjusted his angle slightly, and he hit directly over her G-spot. "Fuck! Right there, Angel!"

She opened her eyes again and begged him to go harder and faster. Angel slammed himself inside her, hard and fast, and Cordy couldn't stop staring at herself as he fucked her. Her nails were clawing into Angel's invisible back as she struggled to hold on, and her legs were tensed. She was sweating, but not in a gross way. She actually looked like she was glowing. Her hair was more lustrous and shiny than she had ever seen it. Her eyes were hooded, and they looked just as dark as Angel's normally did.

"God, Angel, your dick is some kind of beauty treatment or something."

Angel grunted. Apparently, he was too far gone to laugh. She was rapidly getting there too. "Then I guess I'll have to never stop fucking you."

His voice sounded a little different. Cordy glanced at him and groaned when she saw that he had gone into vamp face. The wild look in those yellow eyes was enough to make her practically faint.

Cordy tipped her head over to the side and moved one of her hands to cradle Angel's head, which she brought to her neck. "Bite me, Angel," she ordered.

He snarled, and Cordelia stared ahead, ignoring the sharp sting in her neck to see Angel's bite mark appearing in the mirror. The image was enough to tip her over the edge, and Cordy watched herself screaming Angel's name and her entire body shaking from her orgasm.

With a few quick thrusts, Angel came with her, and Cordy let out a soft, pleased sigh at the feeling of his cum spilling inside her. She felt sated and exhausted.

Angel carefully extracted his bloody teeth from her neck and slowly, gently lowered her to the floor. Cordy leaned against the wall, feeling weak after her intense climax. Her legs felt wobbly. She giggled when she saw Angel's semen dripping onto her inner thigh. 

"So, was that fun for you?" Angel asked.

Cordy yawned. "Fun was definitely the word for it." She started to walk toward the bed on shaky legs, and Angel wrapped a protective arm around her. She beamed up at him. Angel could be so cute sometimes. 

Cordelia sat down on the bed and started to take off her shoes. "So, is that something you might want to do again?" Angel asked. He sounded eager.

Cordy raised an eyebrow at him. "The wall sex or the mirror thing?"

Angel shrugged. "Either. I mean, I can't see myself in the mirror, but you were definitely having a lot of fun. And getting told that your dick is a beauty treatment is kind of flattering."

Cordelia blushed a little at the reminder of the extremely silly thing she said. But in her defense, Angel had been fucking her brains out at the time. "Hey, I just looked really gorgeous then."

"You always look really gorgeous, Cordy."

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Sap. I meant more than usual." She stretched out and laid down on the bed. Angel automatically wrapped himself around her in the spooning position. "I think next time we should get a video camera. I'm pretty hot, but I kind of missed seeing you. I think we'd look pretty good together."

Angel made a humming noise of agreement. "And then we could watch it together afterwards." He kissed over the spot where he had just bitten her, and Cordelia shivered slightly. If she wasn't so tired right now, she'd probably be up for round two by now. Maybe just a short nap.

She closed her eyes. "I'd enjoy that. Night, Angel."

"Good night, Cor. Sweet dreams."

Cordelia fell asleep quickly, watched over by her cuddly vampire boyfriend. She fell asleep with a content smile on her lips, certain that she was right where she belonged.


End file.
